


Infatuated

by Killerwit68



Series: Supercorp First Kisses Collection [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutely quickly crushing, F/F, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/Killerwit68
Summary: In a slightly different world, with a different first meeting, Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers learn that infatuation can strike at any time. And the spark of infatuation is all you need to realize the promise of more.[Note: This is significantly shorter than the others. I just needed a bit of sweetness before the show breaks my heart in the finale.]Standalone short story about the first kiss between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor





	Infatuated

Infatuated by K. Aten

  

KARA WAS RUNNING late for her interview with the illusive Lena Luthor. Because Snapper Carr had sprung the assignment on her at the last minute, she wasn’t able to stop at Noonan’s for coffee. Instead she had to make do with the chain shop near L Corp. And of course there was a line. She stood right behind a woman with long dark hair pulled back into a severe pony tail. As a reporter, it was her job to notice things, people, and the day to day actions all around her. Not that she could notice much from the back of the long queue. It was nothing but a sea of men and women in business clothes waiting impatiently for their caffeine fix.

When Kara was one person away from the counter she contemplated her order. The voice in front of her was low and melodic with the slightest accent that wasn’t American. “Venti macchiato, please.”

As the girl at the register rang the woman up, Kara heard whispers coming from farther into the station where the other two were making the coffees. “What’s _she_ doing here?”

“Did you see her on the news? So cold!”

“I’m sure she’s no better than her brother. The whole family is nothing but murderers.”

Kara’s super hearing let her in on the conversation, though she had no idea who they were talking about. Then she caught a glimpse of the business woman in front of her when she moved down to down to wait for her coffee. She was absolutely stunning and Kara recognized her immediately. Suddenly she had an idea what could be the cause behind the vitriol from the baristas. Kara placed the order for her own drink, changing it at the last second as a few more remarks quietly floated through the shop to her sensitive ears. She firmly believed that people deserved to be judged for who they were, not for the actions of others.

“I guarantee she won’t be back here when she burns the shit out of her mouth!”

“Here, put some of this in there too, in case she doesn’t drink it right away.”

“Will it kill her?”

“Naw, probably just make her puke.” Kara peered over her glasses and watched the woman behind the counter reach underneath and pour a generous helping of cleaning solution in the cup.

And that was why she found herself ordering a venti macchiato and moving down to wait next to the infamous Lena Luthor. The woman who also happened to be the subject of her next interview. At least Kara knew she wasn’t going to be late. Glancing from the corner of her eye, Kara wondered about the name that Lena had given. Kieran. Because of the two that were messing with Lena’s drink, Kara estimated the cups would be up around the same time. She counted on it actually. The barista set the first cup onto the pass-through and called out the name. She even had the nerve to smirk as she yelled it. “Kieran, macchiato!”

Kara moved to intercept the drink before it could make it into Lena Luthor’s hands. “Oh, that’s me!” She laughed awkwardly and shook her head as she purposely grabbed the wrong cup, pointing at the name. “Kara, Kieran…” Kara rolled her eyes. “They _never_ get my name right!” She looked at her watch as the business woman gaped at her. “Oh shoot, I’m going to be late!” Then without a backward glance, she rushed out the door.

Once outside, she promptly deposited the drink into the nearest trash bin and turned around to peer over her glasses so she could look through the walls of the coffee shop. Two baristas were currently freaking out and a certain CEO stared curiously at the second venti macchiato with the name “Kara” clearly written on the side. She was about to leave but the baristas insisted she take it. Lena looked torn, then glanced at watch on her wrist, grimaced and grabbed the cup.

Thirty seconds later she was out the door and around the corner. Lena would have hit the ground in a mess of spilled hot coffee if it hadn’t been for the quick reflexes of a certain blonde reporter. “Easy there, Miss Luthor. I wouldn’t want you to spill that coffee and miss out on the caffeine fix.”

Lena looked up in shock when she recognized the voice. Clear blue eyes were framed by dark glasses. However it wasn’t the eyes or even the voice that caught Lena’s attention and made her heart flutter. It was the kind smile. Brilliant mind that she was, Lena suddenly put the pieces together. “You knew that wasn’t your coffee!” Kara nodded. “Why?”

“I heard them talking behind the counter and knew they were going to do something to your drink so…” She trailed off and shrugged.

Lena was speechless that a complete stranger would stand up for her in such a quiet and unassuming way. “I think I owe you a drink—” She looked down at her watch again and cursed. “Damn, I’m so sorry but I’m going to be late. I have an interview scheduled two minutes from now and my administrative assistant is out sick today. Let me give you my business card, and your next coffee is on me, Miss…”

Kara smiled and held out her hand. “It’s Danvers, Kara Danvers of Catco. And you’re definitely not going to be late. What do you say we move the interview to a better coffee shop about five blocks from here?” She glanced down at the CEO’s heels. “Unless you’d rather not walk so far.”

“Truthfully?” Kara nodded. “I could walk for miles in these heels and I’m absolutely famished. Lead the way, Ms. Danvers.”

The beaming smile that met Kara’s words took her breath away more than a hit from a super-powered alien, more than a basket of puppies on adoption day at the shelter. Kara recognized the feeling in the pit of her stomach as attraction and knew her sister wouldn’t be happy if she found out. “It’s just Kara, please.”

Lena balked as they walked along toward Kara’s favorite coffee shop. “Oh no, I couldn’t! I mean, you’re supposed to interview me and this is professional so—”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena stopped to turn wide eyes toward the blonde next to her. “I picked up poisoned coffee for you. The least you can do is use my name when I ask.”

The CEO gave an un-Luthor like snort. “Fair enough. And in response to your request, I would like you to do the same because you, Kara Danvers, are my hero.”

Kara blushed and knew she was in trouble when the exact red shade of Lena’s lipstick became her new favorite color.

 

 ***

DESPITE KARA’S NEW crush on the absurdly intelligent and wildly successful black sheep CEO of the Luthor family, the interview went really well. It was the smoothest she’d ever been actually. Lena stayed open and receptive throughout, talking about her latest innovations and the direction she wanted to take the newly rebranded LCorp. Even when Kara brought up the more difficult subjects of Lena’s mother and brother, both of which had been incarcerated by Superman, Lena’s face didn’t show anything other than sorrow. Lena even addressed why she seemed to roll with everyone’s punches when it came to her family. Why she never fought against all the little things, like what happened in the coffee shop.

“You have to understand that I’m not an angry person by nature. I’ve always been a little too content and hopeful to truly fit in with the Luthors.”

“When you say fit in with the Luthors, it sounds as though you aren’t one. Is that by affection after the events in Metropolis, or something else?”

Lena broke off a small piece of chocolate scone and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoroughly before admitting something that the Luthors had kept well-hidden. “The Luthors adopted me when I was four. At first I thought it was out of the kindness of their own hearts. Then years later I realized there was no heart in them, let alone kindness, and assumed they adopted me as part of a pet charity project.”

Kara tilted her head curiously. “Your statement sounds unfinished.”

“And you’re very astute, Ms. Danvers.”

“You’re deflecting, unless this is something you won’t want me to write about.”

Lena waved her hand. “No, nothing like that. I found out just a few years ago, after both Lillian and Lex were sent to prison, that Lionel Luthor was my real father and I was nothing more than the result of a clandestine affair. I suppose that could be the reason Lillian hated me so much.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dark brows drew down as Lena narrowed her eyes at what she perceived to pity on Kara’s face. “I don’t need anyone to be sorry on my account. Clearly I made out better for the adoption, certainly better than I would have been in an Irish orphanage.”

Taking a chance, Kara placed her pencil gently on the table and covered Lena’s free hand with her own. “No, I’m sorry you didn’t get the family you deserved. I—I’m also adopted and despite all the trouble I caused in the beginning, they’ve always stood by me. I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

Lena laughed at the absurdity that the woman in front of her could ever cause trouble. “Trouble? You? I have a hard time believing that you were ever anything other than a sweetheart.”

Kara flushed at the compliment, however misguided it was. “I am a reporter you know. Most people don’t think any reporter could be a sweet.”

Lena just hummed a response and broke off another bite of her scone. “ _Mmmhmm_.”

“You know, my friend Winn once told me that we didn’t always get the family we deserved, but we always had the option to choose our own.”

“That sounds…lovely actually. Your friend Winn must be pretty smart.”

Kara grinned. “Oh he is, though not as smart as you.” Kara looked down and carefully closed the notebook she had been scribbling in throughout the interview. “Just so you know, once the notebook closes the rest is off the record.”

“Oh really?”

The blonde gave a firm nod. “Yes. And now I can tell you how much I admire you and what you’re doing trying to make the world a better place, despite fighting an uphill battle against public opinion and the sins of your family’s past. _You_ are the real hero, Lena Luthor. And if you ever decide to pick a new family, I’d be honored to be included in your circle. Best friends perhaps, or a sister of sorts.”

Lena used her napkin to dab at the corners of her kissable red lips. “I suppose now that we’re off the record, I can tell _you_ that best friends or sisters is absolutely _not_ how I have been viewing you for the past hour.”

The butterflies in Kara’s Kryptonian belly fluttered with a vengeance at both Lena’s words, and the look in her eyes. “Oh?”

“Oh yes.” Lena stood. “Now, as much as I hate to end our time together, I have a staff meeting in my R & D lab…” She glanced down at her watch. “Five minutes ago.”

Kara scrambled up as well, nearly toppling their small table in the back corner of Noonan’s. “I’m so sorry for keeping you over, I didn’t even realize what time it was!” She reached out to shake Lena’s hand. “I want to thank you again for taking the time to sit down with me today. It has been a real pleasure.”

Lena gave her hand a warm squeeze, then reached into her ever present planner and pulled out a business card. “It certainly has. And if you’d like to meet up again sometime, for something a little deeper than an interview, give me a call.”

Kara blurted out the first thing that came to her mind after she was left speechless for a ridiculous amount of seconds. “What do you know about quantum entanglement?”

Lena paused her attempt to walk away and a delighted smile broke over her face. “I know that you’re more than just a pretty face.”

“So are you.”

Lena tapped into a bit of uncharacteristic bravery. “May I be bold, Kara?”

“Um, sure?”

Before she could overthink her unprofessional and needy actions, Lena gave into the pounding of her heart and fluttering nerves. She leaned across the space between where they each stood and left the sweetest kiss on Kara’s lips. She pulled back slowly as Kara’s eyes fluttered open. “I really hope you call soon.”

Kara touched her lips as Lena walked away. Her words gushed out with an infatuated whisper. “Me too.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
